


Lately

by duvent



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duvent/pseuds/duvent
Summary: Kise and Akashi are preoccupied with thoughts of each other.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kise Ryouta
Kudos: 14





	Lately

Akashi was reading at a long table. His class started in five minutes, so he skimmed some of the pages he had stuck notes on last week.

Kise was sitting across from him. His lecture was in the adjacent classroom, in half an hour, so he got some tea from the small cafe in the same building and waited. His imagination hovered. He wanted to grab Akashi away. If he went up to him, would those eyes close? Would those eyelashes bow? Or would those eyebrows lift? Would those eyes widen? If Kise tilted Akashi’s chin upwards, and leaned down, would he smell coffee or a hint of mint or -

“Do I have something on my face?”

“Nope.” Kise looked down and stirred his tea until a tiny whirlpool formed. 

* * *

Late, alone, in bed. The hardest thing about reading in bed was tilting the book at the right angle to confine the light to the pages. Akashi propped his pillow back up, and shook his bangs out of his eyes. His eyes were following the lines on the pages, but his mind was processing those words into different images. 

On those pages, Akashi tucks Kise’s hair behind his ears. He leans forward. His eyes close —

Akashi closes the book and picks up his phone. _Screw it_ , he thought _._

‘Kise,’ he typed. ‘Are you still up?’

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve wanted to write some KiAka for so long — four years, according to the document history on my laptop — but the story turned out so short…
> 
> It’s okay, I’ll always come back for them 😄


End file.
